The Hidden Plots
by I love the Lambo Twins
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped and he rescues her but he got hurt in the progress, will he be live. Will they turn out as more than just friends or will their friendship crumble away
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

Hooves beat acoss the land as I raced Ace to get away. Suddenly Ace came to a sudden halt and sniffed the air. I then knew someone or something was near by. After looking a bit I saw him, Jake I mean. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of him, oh yeah forgot to mention I was madly in love with Jake Ely, only thing was I didnt want to end our friendship by something like that so I didnt tell him. " Hey brat, what's the matter, I got worried when you didn't come back before dinner." He said, sounding quite worried. Before I could awnser, a gun shot sounded close, closer than it had been and then before my eyes, Witch stumbled around and collapsed, taking Jake down with her. Jake grunted with surprise and then Witch fell over, with Witch's heavy body covering Jake's, I knew they were unconsious, I stumbled forward calling out Jake's name, but then I felt a pair of hands pull me into the bush behind me. When Ace nickered, I tried to call to him but I couldn't, someone tied a rag over my mouth. The suddenly I heard talking in my ear. " I want that stallion of your's Samantha and I'll get him no matter what you say.'' Said a voice I realized was Linc Slocum's. Then he untied the rag and led me past Ace, and the still unconsious Witch and Jake. " Slocum noticed my looking at Witch and Jake. " That mare won't be getting up ever again Samantha, she's dead." Slocum said, he's voice full of happiness. " You shot her, you were that guy shooting at us." Sam gasped. " Yep, we better get going looks like the kids waking up.'' he said, staring angrily at Jake. " I've got to call your dad, and give him a messege." Linc's smile was one of pure evil.

**Jake's POV**

I woke up and heard the last word Slocum spoke. I fought to stand up because I was being crushed by my horse. Acutully Witch was being to still, I glanced at her and what I saw almost made me cry. My horse was DEAD, I couldn't believe it. " Oh poor poor Witch, I'm so sorry." I murmured softly. I pulled myself up and mounted Ace, who surprisingly was still here. I raced toward River Bend Ranch. I couldn't believe Slocum thought he could get away from kidnapping MY Sam, yes I called Sam mine, I was madly in love with her and I was scared to tell her, afraid it would end our friendship. Wyatt ran out on his cell phine but as soon as he saw me on Ace, he hung up his phone. " Jake, where's Witch." he asked cautiously. The thought of her made me feel like crying. " Slocum shot her, and then took Sam." I choked out. " Oh Jake, I'm so sorry, would you like to help look for sam, because I know you love her , and just so you know she loves you too." Wyatt said, putting an arm around Bryanna as she joined us, as soon as she finished, his mother, Grace, came out too. They all looked so sad. " Yeah, of course I'll help you find Sammy, I called my mom on the way here and she sent my brothers, all my brother's," I emphaisized, " to help look." Jake said. I mounted Ace again. " Follow me, I have a feeling I know where she is." I said taking the lead. We arrived at a empty, and dark house in Darton and as I suspected Slocum's car was parked there. " Stay here," I whispered to Sam's family quietly. I slipped off Ace and took a step inside, it didn't take long before I found her, I just followed the sound of sobbing. " Jake is that you" Sam whispered. " It is." I said to her. After shoving her outside with her family, I turned around toward the house and started looking for Slocum. "You're looking for me I bet." Slocum's voice sounded like he was grinning madly. I turned around only to hear the sound a gun shot and pain searing through my body.

**Sam's POV**

I heard the gun shot and feared that Slocum had shot my Jakey, my suspicions were confirmed after I saw Slocum run out of the house laughing. I heard a howl of pain and suddenly it was quiet. I called out Jake's name ,my heart twisting with pain. I whirled around to see my dad dialing 9-1-1

**Hey everyone, if you like this then please PM me or subscribe and I won't continue until I get at least two reviews... Thx's for reading and for you support, I really am glad **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

Me, Brynna, Gram, and my dad ( who was talking to Jake's family) where headed to the hospital. I was sitting next to Bryanna, who started talking to me in a hushed voice. " Do you love Jake, as a boyfriend I mean." She asked. I turned to her surprised honestly. " I do. " I said, blushing. " He loves you too, me and your dad asked him, he said yes, he did love you." She said, and I was surprised she wasn't squealing. " Maxine said she and Luke would be over there soon with all his brothers." my father spoke up suddenly. I felt like grinning, even though Jake's family is bound to be tense and upset, like my family was, Jake's six brother's would definitely try to lighten the mood.

We pulled into the parking section of the hospital and my dad asked for Jake's room. " Ahhh, yes mister Ely, room 323 on floor 3." The regrestration lady told my dad. " I'm surprised he's awake right now that was a fatal shot, the docter said first thing he asked when he woke up was if this lady named Sam was okay." The regrestration lady told us. Jake's family suddenly seemed to swamp around us. Maxine and Luke headed toward my dad, Bryanna, and Gram, while his brothers stayed by me and we all talked to each other. " Hey kids, come on we're going to Jake's room." My dad said after awhile, with Maxine, Luke, Bryanna, and Gram following him as he turned and walked away. Me and the 6 Ely brother's scrambled after him.

We all somehow squeezed into Jake's room. As soon as we entered Jake's room, he turned his head to look at us, he looked tired and his eyes were very dull. " Hey everyone." He said as we all came in, his voice sounded very hoarse. " What happened to Witch, Wyatt said you showed up riding Ace." His dad asked. " Slocum shot her-," he said, " but when she fell she kinda crushed me." he said amusingly, trying to lighten the mood. His eyes fixed on mine after he finished talking. " We'll get you a new horse to ride." his mother said, trying to make him feel better about Witch. He sighed in responce. " I think I'll tame a wild one, like dad did for Witch." Jake told his mom. My dad looked to Luke in surprise. " Witch was wild, and you tamed her." he asked him sounding totally shocked. '' I did, acutally I tamed all my sons horse's from the wild." he said. Jake looked at and almost as if he could read my mind, his lips turned up into a smile. " I definately wouldn't even try to tame the Phantom, brat." He said, his voice teasing. My jaw dropped, _How did he know I was thinking that_, I thought. " Because I know you brat." he laughed. Our family was watching what was going on between us then looked at each other. Suddenly the door opened to the room, and the docter walked in smiling. " Normally I wouldn't do this with a case like this but I'm dismissing you, mister Ely." The docter said. Then I turned around and smilied at him


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

It had been two weeks since Jake had been released from the hospital and today Jake was allowed to go out and capture his new wild mustang. I was amazed when he came back to River Bend on Choclate Chip, towing a young looking mare behind them. "How old is she, Jake." I asked him, studying the mare. " Bout a year, old enough to ride and still about the age to accept a secret name." Jake said, riding over to the round pen. He rode into the pen and nodded at me to close the gate when he finally got the mare and Chip into the pen. He dismounted carefully and opened the pen signaling Chip to get through. After Chip left the pen, he closed it and walked near the mare, and stood there. " Can you please go and tie Chip to the post." He asked, and I nodded, then left to tie Chip. When I came back to watch Jake was talking to the mare, and by the way the horse pricked her ears, I could tell that he was telling her the secret name.

**Jake's POV**

_Tiguas,_ that was the secret name I gave Witch and now I gave it to my new horse. " What's her name." Sam asked me. I studied her, she was obviously a Quarter horse, and she was pure black, she was obviously intelligent and a fast learner cause I can already get close to her and touch her. " Her name is Midnight." I said finally, and Midnight pricked her ears forward. " That's a pretty name, why did you choose her." She asked. I started stroking the mare and I started talking. " Cause she snapped at a blood-red mare when she came within ten steps near her." I told Sam. " Blood-red mare, did she come from the Phantom's herd." She questioned. " Yeah, she did and he herded her right up to Chip and nodded his head at me, it was kinda weird, like he knew what I was gonna do, then just like that he was was gone." I said, then shrugged like it was no big deal.

After a little while I entered the round pen again and made her start running around in a circle, cause the goal is to make her keep going until she realizes that I'm the boss and she wants to have a partnership with me and I'll know she'll accept me when she opens her mouth and close's it over and over. It was called a join-up and then when she does accept it and we work together perfectly, then I'll start the T- touch method. I ran in front of her and made her change to the right, and then I saw it she was opening and closing her mouth that meant she was ready and just to make sure I turned around and sure enough she came right up to me, okay so step one was done and we had our partnership. " Hey Jake, where did you learn to do that, it was awesome and now look she follows you around." Sam asked from the fence rail. " I was watching a tv show called Heartland where they help damaged horses and gain their trust, and what I did just now was the join-up, it helps establish a partnership with your horse." I explained to her. " Oh well, I just came out to ask if your staying the night, because your mom called and said you could if you wanted to, and my dad said ir was okay." Sam told me. " Sure I'll stay, but let me take Chip out to the pasture." I told her, patting Midnight on the shoulder, then left the pen and as soon as I let Chip into the pasture and headed towards the house, she nickered at me. " I'll see you in the mornin Tiguas." I whispered as I walked by her.

**Sam's POV**

I watched from the porch as Jake walked past Midnight, and stopped and talked to her. " C' mon Jake, Gram cooking supper, so come on Dad and Bryanna are waiting for us." I shouted across the yard to him. " Alright, I gotta call my mom and ask her to bring my Heartland cd's over in case you wanna watch it with me later." He said, as soon as he stepped up the porch. " Well, hurry up, we got all night to watch it, cause it is a Friday night , and we can stay up." I told him, pushing him towards the phone until he called him mom and hung up. " What did she say" I asked him, and he said that she'd bring the cd's over soon. Then dinner was ready, and after dinner, Maxine showed up with Jake's Heartland cd's and left. Then as we entered the living room I noticed Jake was starting to limp and realized that the gun shot must be aggravating him. Then he put in season one's 1rst cd and ,it was sad at first beause Amy Fleming's mom died in a car accident saving a black horse that later Amy named Spartan, and by the end of the first four episodes, which took four hours to watch I was nestled along Jake. Then it was time to watch the 3 other episodes for season one on the 2nd cd. And by the time that ended me and Jake were asleep on the couch.

_Next Morning... _**Jake's POV**

I woke up when I heard a whole bunch of noise like aww's in the living room and the sound of camera's clicking, and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by Bryanna, Sam's Gram, her dad, my mom and dad, then I looked to my side and saw Sam sleeping against me with her arms around me. I turned and glared at our parents and then shook Sam awake. She grumbled then got up and finally noticed who was around her. Our parents were laughing their butts off at our shock and then to my amazement all my brother's entered the living room. " When did you get here Kit." I asked him. " Last night, and I was totally diappointed when you weren't there baby bear, but now I know why." He grinned. I glanced at Sam and as I she knew what I was gonna do she looked at Kit and warned him. " Better watch your back, cause me and Jake are gonna get you." She said, and Kit shifted uneasily. " Oh and I invited your family to breakfast and dinner, Jake so they're gonna be hanging around today." Sam's Gram told me and Sam. " Okay." I said and shrugged it off getting off the coach and headed towards the door. " That's a pretty horse you have out there." Quinn said as he caught up with me. " Yeah, she's really smart." I told him. " Did you use the meathods we learned from Heartland on her." Quinn asked me. " I used join-up already and I'm gonna use T-touch before I try to halter her for the first time today." I told him and he nodded as if he agreed and as soon as I grabbed Witch's old halter and lead from my truck and walked back to the pen my whole family and Sam were there, ready to watch. Then entered the pen and she trotted right up to me and sniffed the halter and lead rope before I set it down and patted her. Then I started using the T-touch, which is rubbing her neck in small circles and moving up to her ears and face, and as soon as she relaxed, I reached down and grabbed her new halter and lifted it up for her to see it before trying to put it on and she accepted it easily and she let me hook the lead rope to it but she had a little trouble walking with it, but in the end she accepted it and moved easily as if she was born domesticated instead of wild. As soon as I slowed her from our walk around the pen with the lead, my '' crowd'' broke into applause, which made Midnight a little frightned but she calmed down almost immediately. " Good job Jakey you did a very good job training her so far." My dad praised. " What's her name, you never did tell us yet." Bryan asked, looking a little amazed. " I decided her name is Midnight." I told my family. " Are we sure she was even wild." Nate asked, sounding amused. " Oh trust me she was she snapped at Chip and tugged and pulled all the way from War Drum Flats back to here." I told Nate, before I stumbled as Midnight nudged my back, then my family started laughing when I finally gained my balance again and she tried it again before I fianlly realized Sam was climbing through the rails to join me. " C'mon brat, hurry up cause Midnight's anxious to meet ya." I called to her ,as she finally got through. Sam walked up and midnight's nostril's flared and she sniffed Sam, then as if she accepted Sam as okay she swung her head around to me and nodded her pretty black head up and down in approval, and Sam laughed at her. " Guess that means you accept me, huh pretty girl." Sam asked her, and reached to pet her neck. " Alright guy's open the pen gate and I'm gonna walk her around the yard to see how Midnight acts." I told my family, and my dad opened the pen gate, and at that time Sam's family decided to step out and watch from the porch. I lead Midnight outta the round pen and she pulled a little bit before settling down and she acted well when Blaze appeared and started barking at her. I decided I was gonna tie her to the hitching post and try to get her used to a saddle, blanket, and bridle. After tieing her, I left to get my saddle, blanket, etc. that I used for Witch. I carried them back and let her get used to seeing them before I grabbed the blanket and rubbed it on her back before putting it on properly and grabbing the saddle, she spooked a little at the noise and shifted her weight uneasily, I put the saddle on her and gave her a second to get use to the weight before tightning the girth and cinch. She flicked her ears back and forth and she flicked her tail. I grabbed the bridle and let her sniff it then rubbed her neck with it before slipping it on over her halter, she accepted the bit and I slipped the headstall over her ears. She bobbed her head up and down as much as her lead rope could allow while being tied up. I slipped the reins over her head and took her halter off, and as soon as it was off I grabbed her reins, and walked her around a bit to get used to the saddle being on. I halted her and pushed my arms on her back to get her used to weight on her back. So I mounted up on her and signaled her to walk...


End file.
